


Sunflower (AKA: The Five Times Tsukishima Shares Earbuds And The One Time He Doesn’t)

by froochies (darling_dontworry)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/froochies
Summary: “What are you listening to?” Yamaguchi asks, pulling the top off of his bento.Tsukishima pauses for a second, finally looking into Yamaguchi’s face. Now that he’s done it, Yamaguchi realizes he’s never once asked Tsukishima about the music he listens to. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow and hands one of the earbuds to Yamaguchi.--After listening to some of Tsukishima's music for the first time, Yamaguchi asks for song recommendations. However, Tsukishima's songs seem to have a little more meaning than intended.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	Sunflower (AKA: The Five Times Tsukishima Shares Earbuds And The One Time He Doesn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to share this story which was commissioned by the lovely Ruby as a raffle prize for [Any Way The Wind Blows (A Lowlights Zine)](https://lowlightzines.tumblr.com/). They requested 5+1 TsukiYama fluff and it somehow turned into a 5+1/song fic hybrid. Thanks so much for the prompt -- I hope you like the story!
> 
> A big shoutout to Lee for beta-ing this story for me as well! You can check out their amazing writing [by clicking here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octocelot/pseuds/wasabi)
> 
> For the music that goes with the story, I've also compiled [a spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1wP1fEnzYiRJ5rAlFBxtad?si=nj0YzE_3QQiegIflSnlsaA), so feel free to listen along if that's your jam. 
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by, and here goes nothing!

*****

**I: Sunflower, Post Malone feat. Swae Lee**

If Yamaguchi was honest with himself, there was one slight disadvantage to being friends with Tsukishima: every time Tsukishima had a free moment where he wasn’t playing volleyball or in class, he’d put on his headphones to listen to music. Yamaguchi appreciated that something his friend did seem to like was music, and he didn’t think that Tsukishima did it to be rude or was a bad friend (he’d still respond if Yamaguchi said something, headphones or not), but he always felt a bit disappointed when he saw those big white headphones in Tsukishima’s hands. 

Needless to say, it is a bit of a shock when Yamaguchi goes over to Tsukishima’s classroom during one lunch period to find him sitting at his desk with his classwork and no headphones. 

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi calls from across the classroom, to which Tsukishima makes no sign of acknowledgement. He pulls a chair from an empty desk and places his lunch and book on Tsukishima’s desk. “Where are your headphones?” 

“They died,” Tsukishima says, eyes still glued to his notebook. 

“Oh. Sorry, do you want to borrow some?” 

“It’s okay. I’ve got earbuds.” At this, Tsukishima pulls a pair out of his front pocket, a length of white wire bound together in a neat circle with a black clip. Yamaguchi watches him plug the headphones in and start to play music on his phone. Whatever he just started is bleeding from the headphones a bit loudly, which Yamaguchi isn’t used to with Tsukishima’s other noise-cancelling pair. 

“What are you listening to?” Yamaguchi asks, pulling the top off of his bento. 

Tsukishima pauses for a second, finally looking into Yamaguchi’s face. Now that he’s done it, Yamaguchi realizes he’s never once asked Tsukishima about the music he listens to. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow and hands one of the earbuds to Yamaguchi. 

The song that floods into his ear is… interesting. Yamaguchi likes music of course, but he has to admit that his tastes don’t quite match with Tsukishima’s, despite them being friends for a long time. This is something he’d never heard before. It makes him feel wistful and contemplative, but it seems a little playful at the same time: 

_Then you're left in the dust_

_Unless I stuck by ya_

_You're a sunflower_

_I think your love would be too much_

_Or you'll be left in the dust_

_Unless I stuck by ya_

_You're the sunflower_

_You're the sunflower_

Yamaguchi finds himself tapping his finger to the rhythm and he smiles at Tsukishima, who just shoots him a questioning look. 

“What?” Tsukishima says. 

“It’s just… I guess this seems like something you’d listen to. I don’t know if I’d listen to it myself, though.” 

“I didn’t think you’d like most of my music so I never mentioned it,” Tsukishima says. He eyes Yamaguchi over his book, the usual calculated glance which makes Yamaguchi feel like he’s being studied. 

“Oh! Well. If you do have music you think I’d like, let me know,” Yamaguchi says, giving Tsukishima a cheery thumbs up. “I trust you to recommend something good!” 

“Alright.” 

Yamaguchi blinks at this response. Tsukishima rarely offers his opinions about something, unless he’s cracking a joke or telling Yamaguchi to stop being an idiot. Yamaguchi wants to say something -- _Thank you_ seems a bit weird -- but after a full minute of saying nothing, it seems more awkward to respond. 

They listen to the music together for a little bit, and after Yamaguchi covers up his now-empty bento box, Tsukishima asks for the other earbud back. 

*****

**II: Heroes, David Bowie**

A few days later before a practice game at another school, Yamaguchi catches Tsukishima cooling off with a water bottle and his earbuds on the steps of the gym. The sound of volleyballs smacking against hardwood echoes behind him as he sits next to Tsukishima, who again, doesn’t acknowledge his presence with anything other than a stare. 

“Whatcha listening to?” Yamaguchi says. Wordlessly, Tsukishima plucks an earbud from himself and hands it over to Yamaguchi, who listens in right away: _Let's dance / Put on your red shoes and dance the blues._ The dreamy synthe and intense vocals makes Yamaguchi think that the song is older. The beat is a bit slower, though, which feels a bit mellow for pre-game listening. 

“What is this?” he says, peeking at Tsukishima. 

“Bowie.” Tsukishima doesn’t elaborate, just holds his water bottle to his lips and takes a sip. 

“Oh. I’ll have to look it up later.” 

“You don’t know David Bowie?” 

Yamaguchi lifts an arm and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, no. Is he famous?” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. The corners of his mouth twitch up slightly, and though Yamaguchi feels a bit self-conscious, he can’t help but talk more.

“I don’t know a lot of cool music. That’s why you gotta teach me.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “If you don’t like this, it doesn’t mean you’re not cool.” 

“Is there a David Bowie song you think I’d like?” 

Tsukishima purses his lips, thinking. Then he picks up the phone, scrolls through his songs, and taps his screen decisively. A new song comes on, and they both listen: 

_I_

_I will be king_

_And you_

_You will be queen_

_Though nothing_

_Will drive them away_

_We can beat them_

_Just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

The guitar is driven and grungy, making Yamaguchi think of dirt smeared on his cheeks or gasping for air as he sprints up Heartbreak Hill side-by-side with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi wants to say that he likes it, but he’s interrupted. 

“Make sure your serves really count today,” Tsukishima says abruptly, eyes pointed to the cloudless sky. 

Yamaguchi isn’t sure what Tsukishima means. He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth to ask, but Tsukishima elaborates, “I want to try something, and it’s only possible with a jump float serve.” 

Yamaguchi sucks in a breath and nods immediately. It’s not a challenge exactly, nor is it a command, but Tsukishima’s words fire him up. He wants to say more, maybe something reassuring, like he’s going to do his best, but Yamaguchi is robbed of the chance when a whistle blows behind them. Tsukishima rises, tugging the earbud from Yamaguchi’s head and leaving him to stare out into the grassy knoll next to the gym before he realizes that he should follow. 

*****

**III: Do You Remember, Chance the Rapper feat. Death Cab for Cutie**

A week later, when Yamaguchi has kind of forgotten about the songs in the midst of their tournament, Tsukishima gives him a new one on a bus ride after two difficult games, which they won by the skin of their teeth. While most of their teammates had fallen asleep (Hinata and Kageyama’s heads lolling side to side in the seats just ahead of them), Tsukishima takes out his headphones and taps Yamaguchi on the shoulder. 

“Listen to this,” he says, offering an earbud to Yamaguchi. He’d been falling asleep, exhausted from the emotions of their day, but he turns from the window to take Tsukishima’s offering. The song has a simple, soothing melody, but it also has _rapping_ , which, of course, Yamaguchi doesn’t know a thing about. But he listens, letting the lyrics wash over him like a balm: 

_Do you remember how when you were younger_

_The summers all lasted forever?_

_Days disappear_

_Into months, into years_

_Hold that feeling forever_

Maybe because it’s talking about being young, but the combination of the raspy rapper and the smooth vocals makes Yamaguchi want to be a kid running on the playground with his friends, not caring if he skins his knees. He looks over at Tsukishima, who is zipping up his black Karasuno jersey to his chin. 

“There is something really nostalgic about this song,” Yamaguchi says. 

“I thought so too,” Tsukishima responds, rubbing the back of his neck with a palm. He looks a bit embarrassed, but Yamaguchi presses on. 

“I like it.” 

“Good. That was the idea.” 

Yamaguchi grins at his friend. “You did a good job today, by the way.” 

“It was fine. We’re going to have to step it up if we want to survive tomorrow.” 

“I believe in us,” Yamaguchi says with a laugh. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widen slightly at this, and he doesn’t say anything more, choosing instead to look out the window past Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi hadn’t meant anything by the words, but something about that reaction surprises him. He decides to ignore it for now, turning his head to join Tsukishima in watching the sun bleed brilliant oranges and purples as the bus carries their team home. 

*****

**IV: everything i wanted, Billie Eilish**

Another song comes when Yamaguchi can’t sleep. The team has been to the Tokyo training camp two times now, but for some reason, he finds himself wide awake during their first night, the camp held at Nekoma High School this year. The room that Karasuno was assigned is dark and quiet now, save for the soft breathing of his classmates. Yamaguchi turns in his futon, trying to find a comfortable position, but he freezes when he hears a rustling of covers to his right. He holds his breath, hoping he hasn’t awoken someone unintentionally with his tossing and turning. 

A hand pats between his shoulder and clavicle, and, turning his head slightly, Yamaguchi sees that it’s Tsukishima’s hand on him. There’s something pinched between his fingers; an earbud. The wire snakes out from under Tsukishima’s head where it meets the pillow and Yamaguchi knows he’s listening too. He puts in his earbud and listens. 

_I had a dream_

_I got everything I wanted_

_Not what you'd think_

_And if I'm being honest_

_It might've been a nightmare_

_To anyone who might care_

The vocals are like a gentle whisper, the beat low and rhythmic like a heartbeat. Yamaguchi blinks at his friend, whose eyes are closed, apparently falling asleep again. His eyes follow the path of the wire connecting them together, Yamaguchi feeling the song wrap him in Tsukishima’s quiet care. It makes him feel warm, and, tucking the blanket of his futon up to his chin, Yamaguchi closes his eyes, letting the song and the sound of Tsukishima’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

*****

**V: Aquaman, Walk the Moon**

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath as he steps out onto the backyard patio at the Tsukishima residence. It’s dark out already, the stars twinkling above him and a slight breeze ruffling his hair. He and Tsukishima had just been studying for some upcoming exams, Tsukishima finally banging his head on the hardcover of his calculus book after four solid hours of working through practice problems and saying that he needed a break. 

Since that evening at the training camp, he hadn’t gotten another song from Tsukishima but Yamaguchi figured that he had been busy with other things. He was also content not to parse out the multitude of feelings he had experienced from listening to the last song, which makes him flush warm in his cheeks now, a high contrast to the chilly autumn breeze that sweeps over the little backyard. 

Yamaguchi hears the sliding door behind him as Tsukishima follows him out, then feels something cold tap on his shoulder. He turns to see a bottled green tea being pushed onto him. Taking the drink with a murmur of thanks, Yamaguchi pops it open and takes a few sips as Tsukishima does the same with a bottle of water. 

“The stars are really nice today,” Yamaguchi comments, closing his tea and stretching his arms into the air. 

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, eyes trained on the inky sky. Then, Yamaguchi notices him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone and the earbuds again. 

“One song to look at the stars,” he says, deadpan. “Then back to work.” 

Yamaguchi takes the offered earbud into his hands with a laugh and listens closely when Tsukishima turns up the volume on his phone. 

_The real life love is under the mirror of the surface_

_So cut my cord I want to know how deep we can take it_

_See the thing you've been chasing, honey_

_You'll never find it wearin' a life vest_

_You gotta risk your neck know in your heart it will be worth it_

There is something like a promise in the song, and Yamaguchi feels like he could slow dance to it. Grateful that it’s dark enough that Tsukishima can’t see the flush on his ears, Yamaguchi busies himself with opening his tea again and gulping down the rest of it. He looks over at Tsukishima, who has barely drank any of his water, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. There had been something about the songs that Tsukishima shared with him that made it feel like his friend was sharing something deep with him. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, unable to help the smile that crosses his lips. 

“Don’t call me that. And for what?” 

“For… the music?” 

Tsukishima smirks. “And you thought I wouldn’t find stuff you like.” 

“I was expecting there to be more weird indie music or like… death metal? I didn’t know what to expect.” 

“It’s music for _you_ so I wouldn’t pick that.” 

“Well, I want to hear what you like then.” 

“I’ll be sure to pick a weirder song for you next time.” 

“That’s all I ask.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at this, but Yamaguchi just knows that he sees a little smirk on his lips as he crosses the patio to slide the door open and go back into his house. 

*****

**VI: Sunflower, Vampire Weekend feat. Steve Lacey**

Two days later, Yamaguchi finds Tsukishima at their usual spot to walk to school together, when he eyes a new set of headphones on top of Tsukishima’s head. Disappointment worms its way into Yamaguchi’s heart, as he realizes this may be the end of the music sharing, but when he walks up to the fence that Tsukishima is leaning on, Tsukishima stands up straight and pulls the headphones off himself. 

“Here,” Tsukishima says. “I want you to listen to this.” 

Yamaguchi squeaks when Tsukishima reaches over and fits the headphones onto him, arms brushing over Yamaguchi’s slightly trembling shoulders. Tsukishima taps his phone with a thumb, and the sound of an ascending bass floods into the headphones, followed by a guitar, playing something whimsical and happy. Someone starts to sing: 

_Sunflower in the morning_

_Standing in the garden_

_All before you wake_

_No power can compel you_

_Out into the daylight_

_Let that evil wait_

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima, who is gazing at his face for a reaction. The song is definitely different and a little nonsensical. 

“This is weird,” Yamaguchi says loudly, the headphones making everything around him sound a little muffled. Tsukishima smirks at this, standing up 

“Hah? I thought you wanted weird,” Tsukishima taunts. Yamaguchi slips the headphones off, holding them just around his head so he can hear properly. 

“I kind of like it though,” he says. “I like that it’s about a sunflower.” 

Tsukishima nods, a smile still playing at his lips, as he says, “Yeah. It’s about a sunflower.” 

Yamaguchi beams at him, unable to want anything more at the moment. When he goes to lift the headphones off his head completely, Tsukishima clicks his tongue and shoves them back down onto his head.

“Ow.” 

“At least listen to the whole song. Let’s walk, too, we’re gonna be late.” 

Yamaguchi feels a slight tug on the headphones and realizes belatedly that with the headphones on, he is tethered to Tsukishima, the wire leading to the phone in his pocket. He can’t really find it in himself to be embarrassed about it, though, catching up to Tsukishima so that they’re walking side-by-side. 

“Okay, let’s go Tsuki!” 

“... shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you liked that, feel free to leave a comment or [check out more of my writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_dontworry/pseuds/froochies/works). I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/froochies) if you want to stay in touch :)


End file.
